Total Drama Kids
by TotalDramaRocks71
Summary: I need 10 boys and 10 girls in my season of Total Drama Kids. Apps closed.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, in this fanfic I need 10 boys and 10 girls for Total Drama Kids. All kids must be children of Heather and Alejandro, Gwen and Trent, Courtney and Duncan, Sierra and Cody, Izzy and Owen, Lindsay and Tyler, Leshawna and Harold, Bridgette and Geoff, Katie and DJ, Sadie and Justin, Eva and Ezekiel, Dawn and Scott, Mike and Zoey, Jo and Brick, or Dakota and Sam. Here's the application.

Full Name:

Nickname(Optional):

Age(12 to 18):

Gender:

Mom:

Dad:

Hair:

Eyes:

Physical Appearance:

Everyday Wear:

Sleepwear:

Swimwear:

Accessories:

Stereotype:

Personality Overview:

Behavior around siblings (if they have any):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Weakness:

Talents:

Hobbies:

Want a relationship?:

If so, with who?:

Challenge ideas(need at least 2):

Other important things(optional):


	2. Chapter 2

Here my 2 Oc's who will participate in this season.

Full Name:Nicole Burromuerto

Nickname(Optional):Nikki

Age(12 to 18):17

Gender:Female

Mom:Heather

Dad:Alejandro

Hair:Dark brown hair that goes down to her waist

Eyes:Green, almond shaped

Physical Appearance:Like heather but with tan skin

Everyday Wear:Red tank-top,short blue shorts, black boots

Sleepwear:pink flannel shirt and purple flannel capris, pink slippers

Swimwear:like Heather's but blue, hair in ponytail

Accessories:gold bracelet

Stereotype:The Mean Girl

Personality Overview:A rich, snobby, mean girl who loves getting her way and will do any thing to win.

Behavior around siblings (if they have any):Mean and bossy

Likes:being popular, expensive clothes, shopping

Dislikes:Goths, people who get in her way

Fears:being unpopular, running out of money, the dark

Weakness:overconfident, disliked by most people

Talents:plays piano

Hobbies:shopping, bragging

Want a relationship?:Only if it will help her win the show or can easily manipulate

If so, with who?:Someone who she originally is manipulating but ends up really liking them

Challenge ideas(need at least 2):Truth or dare and scavenger hunt

Other important things(optional):She has a tattoo on her right arm of a hundred dollar bill.

Full Name:Raven Scarlet Smith

Nickname(Optional):Rave

Age(12 to 18):15

Gender:Female

Mom:Gwen

Dad:Trent

Hair:Down past her shoulders, wavy, brown hair with teal and purple streaks in it

Eyes:Dark Green

Physical Appearance:Thin, a little taller than Gwen.

Everyday Wear:Tight dark green shirt,teal leggings, black combat boots

Sleepwear:Baggy black t-shirt, baggy teal shorts

Swimwear:teal one piece

Accessories:teal stud earrings

Stereotype:The Gothic Loner

Personality Overview:A nice girl who has a hard time making friends.

Behavior around siblings (if they have any):Ignores them unless they get hurt or something bad happens.

Likes:playing drums, drawing, reading

Dislikes:Snobby people, sparkly items

Fears:Small spaces, water

Weakness:Is a bad swimmer,

Talents:plays the drums, a good artist

Hobbies:Playing drums, reading, drawing

Want a relationship?:Maybe

If so, with who?:Someone who is a nice person

Challenge ideas(need at least 2):Race through forest and skydiving

Other important things(optional):She can barely swim and would do badly in a swimming challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the cast. I had to change some last names so siblings wouldn't have different last names. Sorry if your OC didn't get in.

Nicole Burromunerto(TotalDramaRocks71) Parents:Heather and Alejandro

Raven Scarlet Smith(TotalDramaRocks71) Parents:Gwen and Trent

Lily Grace Fields(manns422) Parents:Dawn and Scott

Scarlett Foxworth(kattela only) Parents:Zoey and Mike

Astorath Smith(Likes it Luxe) Parents:Gwen and Trent

Kyo Jones(leonthekillr) Parents:Courtney and Duncan

Desmond Roy Fields(zombiefear101) Parents:Dawn and Scott

Carver Jones(zombiefear101) Parents:Courtney and Duncan

Iris Delilah Smith(CloveyLittleReader) Parents:Gwen and Trent

Gabrielle Abigail Smith(TotalDramaFan1123) Parents:Gwen and Trent

Danica Thrason(The owl in the evergreen tree) Parents:Bridgette and Geoff

Zachary Foxworth(GoGogadget831) Parents:Zoey and Mike

Mackenzie Joyce McArther(TheDaffodilQueen) Parents:Jo and Brick

Joshua Xavier Burromuerto(Meowth Toon Dragon) Parents:Heather and Alejandro

Jerome Robert Mason(Guest) Parents:Owen and Izzy

Allen Fulton Mason(Riilustra-Your Sweet SIN) Parents:Owen and Izzy

Meredith Katie Nagahara(BigBenjamin) Parents:Sadie and Justin

Zachariah Stonewell(BigBenjamin) Parents:Eva and Ezekiel

Josh Fitzgerald(Guest) Parents:Dakota and Sam

Isabelle Foxworth(The owl in the evergreen tree) Parents:Zoey and Mike

Episode one will be up next chapter. I will try to update every week or two.


End file.
